1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging materials, and more particularly to a novel package material having shock-absorbing capabilities and a machine for making such packaging material whereby the user may readily dispense a quantity of such material from a machine which fabricates the material in the form of inflated cells detachably connected together.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a packaging material composed of small masses of foam composition, such as composed from polystyrene or polyethylene. Such packaging material is used as stuffers in a compartment so as to protect fragile products when transported from one place to another either by commercial or government handling authorities. Such plastic-like pieces of foam are sometimes referred to as "peanuts" because of their peanut-like shape, and in other instances, the foam composition is of irregular form or of special form conformal to the article being transported in the carton. In the instance of "peanuts", such foam composition is purchased in large bags which are kept in inventory at the site of shipment until ready for usage. This represents a relatively uneconomical means for such packaging material since it requires space for storage and must be purchased before usage from outside sources. In some instances, problems have been encountered by the receiver of packages containing such conventional foam material which stem from disposal problems since some plastic foam compositions are not acceptable for recycling procedures.
Another prior packaging material takes the form of a unitary sheet having a multiplicity of integrally formed bubbles that are connected together on the sheet and not separable. Such sheets are manufactured off-site from their location of use and are generally stored in rolls at the location of use after purchase and supply by the manufacturer. Also, the user must either fold the sheet to fit the article to be shipped, or specifically cut the sheet to accommodate the package.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel packaging material which need not be stored in inventory at the point of shipment, but which may be fabricated by the user at the time that such material is needed and which will not only readily protects the object being shipped in the carton or package but can be disposed of by the recipient once the package has been opened and the shipped article removed. Furthermore, such a desired packaging material must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture as compared to foam or foam-like compositions.